Trouble
by JustCallMeMaryLynette
Summary: SHE GETS MARKED, AND MEETS ZOEY AND THE CREW.AS SHES PULLED IN STRANGE THINGS ARE HAPPENING TO HER. STORY'S BETTER THAN SUMMARY! AND I CAN GUARANTEE A GREAT ENDING, I ALREADY HAVE IT PLANNED OUT! RATED T JUST IN CASE. -SORRY 'BOUT THE CAPS, ITS STUCK.
1. Chapter 1

I was running, from what? I dont know. i just knew i had to get away while i can.

I woke up screaming, but of corse nobody came running, mom and dad are in jail and aunt Addy is a drunken druggy who is probably out partying.-

**if you want to be in my story sent me stuff about your charecter. ya know, look, age, gender, personality, ect.**

**i have to go to bed ill update very soon**

**_thanks_**


	2. Chapter 2

(As i was saying) Aunt Addys a drunk and is probably out partying. I sighed and got up attacking my wavy black hair, whos ends had recently been dyed red, and got ready for school.

I have medium lenghth kinda choppy hair like i'd cut it myself (cuz i did) and unnerving deep dark blue eyes that seemed to be ringed in black, can you tell im just a little goth?

I quickly threw on black cords a maroon tank and my favorite leather jacket. I ran out, into the cold prewinter weather, i had to meet Chery ( pronounced: sh-air-ee ) at the mall.

She had found out her sister Nicole had died from the change yesterday-she needed a friend. I walked into the brightly lit mall and headed for the food court, she sat head hanging over her smoothie.

Her and her sister had been close, born only a year apart, " Mista!" she said and you could tell she'd been crying.

_**sorry its so short the next one will be longer.**_

_**i dedicate this chapter to my reviewers, You were accepted! any others who want to be in my story review with the info.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_im sorry i forgot to tell you last time but there is no stevie rae in this story, Mista pretty much replaces her. sorry stevie fans, i like her to._**

**_Age :15_**

**_Name: Cira brown_**

**_Personalty: I'm funny and just random. I'm mostly nice and I can be mean at_**  
**_times. I love to use people minds agaisnt them_**

**_Looks: I have shoulder length strawberry blomde hair. And stormy gray eyes._**  
**_For some odd reason I'm really tall and have huge boobs. I lived in tulsa_**  
**_Oklahoma my whole life._**

**_Friends: I love to befriend everyone. Except for people who gets on my nerves_**

**_Oh I stutter a lot too- you have been accepted!_**

969696**_  
_**

**_Sabria lynn_**

**_i am 16 and i look_**  
**_ like a very tall girl with big brown eyes probably around 5'9 and brown hair i_**  
**_ don't have freckles but i have a beauty mark fight in front of my right ear_**  
**_ my hair is curly straight , which means that some parts like,the top of my head_**  
**_ are straight but the bottom curls off in different directions. i want to be a_**  
**_ vet when i get older and also i am really skinny and i dont have a boyfriend_**  
**_ cuz i just got over one who i found out was emo by that i mean he cut himself_**  
**_ and he tried ti cut me anyway um... where was i...ohh yeah if you do use me as_**  
**_ person in your book i would like my mark to be discribed as an antiqe like_**  
**_ sapphire crescent or like the one on the first book of the house of night_**  
**_ seriose-accepted!_**

969696

**_Name: Kyna (k-eye-na) Adriyanne (ay-dri-anne)_**

**_ Age: 16_**

**_ gender: female_**

**_ appearance: 6-foot-2 (my real height...believe me it's a pain :D) waist length straight red hair, blue eyes_**

**_ Affinity(not one for any body): fire and water, and levitation if that can be included?_**

**_ any classes you want to take: french, vampire soc., art, history... and you can put anything else in _**

**_ boy/girlfriend: Michael Baite (a member of a local band and is on the swimming team)_**

**_ family: both parents married, a young sister, and an older brother_**

**_ style: (what do you mean by this?)_**

**_ love interest(s): Stark_**

**_ where did you live? London, England (but moved to Tulsa because of parents work about 1 month before change)_**

**_ friends: anyone you see fit :)  
_**

**_ personality and anything else you want me to know: she can be calm for long periods of time but it builds up then BOOM! but is very calm and easygoing most of the time, quite often she doesn't like the limelight and doesn't like 'fakes'-accepted_**

969696

**_Lola monroe age: 16 Hair: blond ringlets with brown highlights at the ends But mid back Eyes: brown body : small pette bout 105 ibs (i think thats how you spell it ) personality: smart student sucks at science thought . Loves. Harry potter and the show pretty little liars and from the show EZRA ! Looks : beautiful big brown eyes. The most amzing smile.-accepted_**

969696**_  
_**

Her and her sister had been close, born only a year apart, " Mista!" she said and you could tell she'd been crying. I ran over " Are you, OK? No, wait. Don't answer that of course you aren't. I'm so sorry"I said at last.

" No No, its OK Nicole wouldn't want me to be moping around." she sniffed. I looked around and froze- I saw a vampire, a tracker. _OMG, I have to get her out now he is just going to remind her of her sister_, was my first thought, and then, _wait, why is he here?_

I got up pulling Chery with me as I decided that her feelings were more important than my curiosity. But just as we started walking away I heard him loudly say "Mista Shaysa!" I mentally blocked out the next words though I knew what they were " night has chosen thee..." I put my hands to my ears "no, no , no, NO, NO, NO, **NOOOO!"** I screamed as I turned to face him. I realised he was a lot closer than he had been, as i looked at him his finger brushed my face and i shuddered "at the house of night." he finished and a searing pain filled my head.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am having trouble coming up with ideas, so I'm going to put this story on pause- along with my other story fallen, but if you really want me to put a chapter up every 10 reviews i get i will post one. If not this is my last chapter i will put up.**

**(and ignore all my mistakes for this chapter, ok?)**

When I came too wasn't too long after I was marked, not long at all. You know, its kinda terrifying to wake up and be falling backwards towards the hard floor of the mall, my head hit with a sickening crack and blood spewed from my mouth.

I drifted in and out of consciousness threw out the day only getting flashes of what was going on.

_The tracker cradling me in his arms while Chery holds my hand tears pouring down her face,_

_Floating faces with bright crescent moons on their foreheads,_

_Scratchy blankets and the smell of sterilization,_

Next time I woke up I stayed awake, but (of course) I didn't like what I saw.

69696

A vampire stood over me, actually 3 did. The first i noticed was the tracker that had marked me, The other looked like a nurse, the last one i knew from Nicole's description. Neferet. I quickly shot out of bed hurting my neck, Nicole had said that Neferet had creeped her out, she looked fine too me, other than the fact that her smile seemed to be held there by thumb tacs. The nurse just looked like she wanted to get off work. The Tracker was looking at me as if he was trying to figure me out. I touched my fore head and felt a buzzing of energy where i knew the crescent make rested. "How'd I get here?" I said even though i knew.

"Lucas brought you" said Neferet, her smile still taped on, looking so fake I felt as if I could peel it off.

"Your only the second I've marked and I was worried... I'm really sorry" He seemed sincerely guilty and I immediately forgave him.

"Its ok." I felt the back of my head where I could only detect a slight bump, but Nicole had said they had healers, so I could see why I wasn't dead.

"Now if its ok I'll have Lucas show you too your room." I nodded and got up only slightly swaying. He grabbed my arm to steady me, and led me to the door "oh and your roommate will be coming in 3 days" I nodded silently and walked out with Lucas. He led me down a hall, a few people passed us on our way but it was an akward silence other than that.

"Soooo... don't trackers go all over to mark people, why are you here?" he scrunched his nose.

"My sister, Erin, goes here, Our parent died so were closer than most siblings"

"ohh" Well that got me no-where. Gosh.

"If you like I can introduce you..?" I almost smiled relieved.

"sure tha'd be great"

"Ok, umm at breakfast just go down this hall and wait for me at those big doors," I nodded grateful that I didn't have to walk into breakfast alone and look for a table." and here's your room!" I smiled and walked in immediately throwing myself on my bed and crying myself to sleep.

**_Ok for the people who are in my story I have some questions for you: __I need to kill some of you so I want you to tell me if, you want to die, and if you want to come back a red vamp? And there's this hot guy in the story and i need a girl for him to like, any volunteers? I also need to know who your friends and who you hang out with are if you haven't told me already. And need about 3 more people, GUYS PREFERABLY but i will accept up to one girl.  
_**

**_And Kyna Is your boyfriend human? and do you want to end up with him or stark, can you please explain the situation too me?_**

_Thanks please review_**_.  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**if any of you have problems about what i write about your characters, please, tell me, and I'll see what i can do.**_

I was asleep, dreaming that I was drowning, I couldn't breath, I was suffocating- the black water was filling my lungs. And then I washed up on Hawaii and was being pampered by tanned Surfer Dudes when an annoying ringing fiilled my head, the hot guys ran away thinking it was a tornado siren _(ya know i always did have the weirdest dreams)_ and I groaned, I reached over and slammed my hand on the snooze button only to hear a thump, some cracking, and feel a sharp pain in my hand.I opened my eyes and saw that I had smashed my alarm clock into a hundred tiny pieces and had pieces of medal wedged in my skin leaking blood everywhere. I quickly sat up and grabbed a tissue from the box on the nighstand and tried to catch all the blood as I pulled the medal out, holding the tissue to my hand i opened the closet door to see if there were any first aid kits in there, there were, I opened it, found the gauze stuff, and wrapped it around my hand it immediately turned red from where a particularly large piece had been stuck.

_Is this normal_, I thought, _breaking medal alarm clocks with my fist_? Then I remembered I had to meet Lucas and chalked it up to being a vampire and the change, even saying out loud to myself " You are a vampire, your going threw changes, this **is** normal." Quickly changing into a shirt that must'u've been the uniform as I walked down the hall, seeing the large doors at the edge of the hall, just as i reached it Lucas walked out the door from down the hall to my right. He was just pulling his shirt over his head and I blushed seeing a six pack. Just now noticing how cute he was (must'u've been too out of it too notice yesterday) He had shaggy brown/black hair and big brilliant blue/green eyes.

He walked over "Ready too go?" I nodded. Looking down he noticed my hand " Oh My God, what happened?" I glanced down at the bandage that now only had a slash of blood showing on it. "oh, nothing- just cut it." I shrugged. He still looked concerned but led me into the large doors, which, -according to the plaque- is the Dining Hall.I noticed a-lot of eyes lingered in jealousy at the sight of a girl with him, but tried to ignore it- and the heat creeping up my face. I followed him too a table where a pretty blond sat with a pretty mocha colored girl, he walked up and introduced us. He pointed to the blond "This is my sister Erin" he gave her a hug, "And this is her Soul twin Shaunee" Just as he was saying that a guy walked up and sat down,

"aww, don't confuse her Lucas!"

"and this is Damien" he said his eyes glittering in amusement.

"What he means is even though they obviously aren't real twins they are creepily alike, but you get used to it after a while." We all shook hands and I sat down, I let out a breath of relief as Lucas sat down too not leaving me alone with these people.

Erin scooted towards me and touched my hair "I love your hair" I blushed

"uhh, thanks" She looked down"OMG, what happened too your hand?"

"ohh, uh, i just cut it"

"You should see Neferet about that" I didn't like that idea, I mean sure she was nice, but she didn't look like she has the most gentle touch.

"Nah, its already healing, I'll be fine." I started relaxing, chatting happily with all of them, about jumping out of my skin when a girl slammed her tray across from me. A strawberry blond with stormy gray eyes, and huge boobs _(so unfair)_.

She smiled at me "Hi, I'm Cira,"

"Mista," I said immediately shaking her hand." It's nice too meet you"

"You too, Neferet s-said their was a new kid coming- shes my mentor." she added " I smiled at her studdering- briefly remembering that Nicole used to studder. "She asked me to give you this-s" she pulled out a paper and handed it too me, It was my schedule with a sticky note stuck too it that said my mentor was Professor Anastasia and too ask her if I needed anything. I read my schedule.

**1st Hour-Intro to Music. Rm. 314. Prof. Vento**-that also had some other choices, but I was gonna choose that one.**  
**

**2nd Hour-Vampire Sociology 101. Rm. 215. Prof. Neferet  
**

**3rd Hour-Intro to Spells and Rituals. Rm. 207. Prof. Anastasia**

**4th Hour-Fencing. Gymnasium. Prof. D. Lankford**

**LUNCH BREAK**

**5th Hour-Lit 101. Rm. 214. Prof. Penthesilea**

**6th Hour-Poetry elective. Rm. 318. Prof. Loren Blake**

I liked most of them, but spells and rituals sounded pretty creepy (I may be some goth, but I'm not _that_ goth. Actually except for not liking bright colors I'm pretty normal) "spells and rituals?" I asked out loud too nobody in particular, all mouths opened , but Lucas just said,

" Don't worry you'll like it." I nodded still doubtful, but took his word for it. Just then he got up looking glum "I have to go mark somebody" He said sadly. I felt bad for him, he could be sending some kid too certain death if they didn't make the change. Just before he walked out the door he called to me "see you in third!" I looked at Erin and Shaunee, puzzled.

"He is professor Anastasia's apprentice, she helps him with his Tracker business"

"0" I said lamely. Breakfast broke up and I wandered threw the halls counting numbers down too room 314. I finally found it and walked in, there was only 2 other people in the room, as I walked up I saw 2 girls sitting and talking, one with long brown wavy hair and another small girl with cute ringlets and big brown eyes -I was starting to feel out of place with shoulder length hair- I took a seat near them and the shorter girl said "Hi, are you new here?" Flashing me the most amazing smile I've ever seen.

" mm, yeah, I am."

"oh, Hi I'm Lola, And this is Juliet."

"Not Julie?"

"No." She shook her head.

"ok, uhh, I'm Mista" I frowned as a girl walked by holding and air of superiority, she sneered as she walked by. "Who's that?"

Juliet spoke up "That's Aphrodite, shes the 'Head Cheerleader' at this school, such a snob"

"Thinks shes better than us because she has an affinity" My face was a question mark. "Like some kids get special abilities, she gets visions of the future. Some can control the elements" Nicole hadn't mentioned _that_ to me. I was fascinated. I was just about to ask more when the Aphrodite girl walked up to me.

"Your Mista, right?" I just nodded keeping my face bored. "Neferet wanted me to give you this and tell you to come" I took it, and she walked away.

I glanced at the paper, it was an article about some full moon meeting. "Whats this?"

"The full moon rituals fun, but I'm not sure about the dark daughters one though" Juliet said, I remembered Nicole telling me about it, and knowing she mentioned the dark daughters, but couldn't quite remember.

" Who's the dark daughters?"

"Umm, well, It's like the Jocks and cheer leaders, dark daughters and sons. Their supposed to be a ambitious group closer to the goddess, but since Aphrodite's leader, its just a bunch of snobs in a huddle"

I laughed at their descriptive language. Just then walked in and we had to stop talking.

69696

I enjoyed all the classes, They were much more fun than my other schools. I was just walking into the class when I heard a weird sound it sounded like a mix between "Help" and "Hello". I turned around and screamed.

_**I'll put the rest of you in the next chapter, but i can't put you in till you answer my questions from last chapter!**_

_**You know what I really need to know- what a plushie is, then maybe I could have contests too!  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

I felt really stupid when I saw the cat, he was the size of a normal sized chapter book, tiny. He was really fluffy and a deep golden tabby color with Huge amber eyes **(amber is a shiny gold color)** he meowed his odd mixed meow and looked at me expectantly. I remembered Nicole telling me about how cats choose people, not the other way around.

"Your mine?" I heard footsteps behind me and was about to turn when he hurled himself into my arms, "Whoa" I breathed, he was WAY heavier than he looked. I turned to the person behind me, whose footsteps were now being drowned out by the cats smooth continuous purr. It was Lucas, "0 Hey Lucas"

"Hey, is he yours?" He said scratching his chin.

"Uhh, I guess." My injured hand was starting to burn from the weight.

"Hes cute, oh, and you can call me Luke for short" Oh.

"Oh, okay" _Luke _shrugged.

"Uh, I guess you can come in. Yah, know this class is usually for Fifth formers, I wonder why they put you in here" I shrugged. We walked in and I put the cat down thinking _he really needs a name if hes really mine_. I quickly took a seat by a tall girl who smiled and said "Hi" to me and Luke. Luke looked at me "Mista this is Kyna Adriyanne_, Kyna this is Mista Shaysa" _

_"Stone_" I said quickly thinking about how we can change our names_._

"Mista_ Stone,_ I mean"

"Hi, its nice to meet you," I shook her hand and looked up as who I assumed was Professor Anastasia walked up

"Hello, You must be Mista, I am Professor Anastasia, I am your mentor, so you can just call me Anastasia, If you need anything I am here" I smiled and nodded _(Yup, just smile and nod.)_

"You'll like her, she was my mentor" the Kyna girl said

"Really whats she like?"

"Shes nice, calm" I smiled, that was nice to know. The cat jumped into my lap and settled down for a nap.

Anastasia started, **(and yes this is from the fledgling handbook, disclaimer at bottom)** "Rituals were the heartbeat of the Vampyre society..."

It was pretty interesting, she told us about Cleopatra and said we would bring candles to look at tomorrow.I was walking out of class saying goodbye to Luke, just as I heard a voice sigh and say "Hes so hot" I turned to see Damien.

"Is he, uh, on your team?"

"sadly no, The 2 hottest guys in school are straight"

..."oh that sucks, whose the second?"

"Erik Night" he said dreamily.

"Damien, your funny"

"Wha- Why?" He said snapping out of it, I just laughed shook my head and walked towards the jym.

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Anastasia's words P.c. Cast does_**,** Ok review and tell me what you think, Kyna you are gonna be my, Luke's and a few others friends. And I know this one was shorter than the last one but, bare with me Ok?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Yeah, I'm fine" I reassured Chery and the million other people on the other line, Chery had called everyone she knew and now they were all on speaker bombarding me with questions. "Yeah, there are hot guys here... No, I can not hook you up!" It went on like that for a while. I had just finished gym and was sitting at lunch, nobody but Cira had arrived so far, and she was cracking up at my friends. I finally hung up, chuckling when they yelled "Bye!" and "See Yah!"s loud enough for the table next to us to give us weird looks. Damien sat down with a cute blond boy -who was obviously gay.- "Hey guys, this is Jack" Damien said smiling at him.

"Hi" We all said, making introductions as the rest of them sat down. Erin was gazing dreamily across the room when I saw that she was staring at who must be the notorious, Erik Night, I blinked as I saw Luke bantering with them before he came to our table.

"You know them?" I asked him

"Yea, we used to be friends, til he started dating Aphrodite, but hes better now that hes not with her anymore." I nodded, thinking it was a shame he had been pulled into that pompous gdhgds grasp.

"Do you want some of my peas?" Shaunee said "I'm not gonna eat them."

"Ewwww! No, peas are Nucky!" I exclaimed, The table exploded in laughter, Kyna, who had just sat down said "Nucky, Really?" I glowered jokingly "Yes, Nucky, thats my word!"

"You should pronounce it with a silent G at the front Damien said giggling "Gnucky" I made a face at him before going to dump my lunch.

96969

At next hour I almost got trampled by a horse before she moved me to a small sweet mare named angel who had trusting blue eyes and snow white hair, for once I liked a horse!

... And then I got to Loren Blake's class.

_**Yea I know short chapter, but my computers mad at me and wont let me on anymore.**_


	8. Chapter 8

The moment I walked in I was shocked by the sheer beauty surrounding the room, Neferet and Blake were speaking, looking out the window "Somethings coming I can sense it"

"What is it?"

"I think that damn Goddess is going to try to stop me, I don't know how, but the darkness whispers of powers rising"

_Goddess?_ Did she mean our Goddess or another one?

Her phone rang and I ducked behind the door as she turned towards me."Ohh, yes, I'll be right there" her voice grave "more soldiers for me" she said gleefully to Loren after hanging up. And padded past my hiding spot without noticing me. I let out the breath I had been holding.

"You can come out now" I froze _Is he talking to me?_ I thought. "you, I can see your shoe, come out from behind the door" _Oh god_. I crept out, looking beauty in the eye, _wait not beauty, beast, hehe, hes a beast _delirious thoughts flew threw my head. "What did you hear?"

I swallowed, making my gaze harden "everything"

"I should kill you right now" he said looking at me curiously

"then do it" His eyes swirled mournfully

... he was silent for a while " Just go, go now" he said, as I walked out I saw him sit down and run him hands threw his flawless hair, and heard his faint sigh.

What just happened? In a daze I walked to my room not really seeing what I was doing when I found a box of hair dye under the bed _must have been left by the last person in the room_ I thought slowly. I put it in, a bad habit I had, whenever something traumatic would happen I would dye my hair, like the day after my parents went to jail, I dyed it black.

I went up to the mirror, _blonde, _blonde was my natural hair color, I had never liked it because I looked so innocent, with big blue eyes and short blonde hair. But I guess I need innocence right now. There was a knock at my door I opened it, hiding the fear in my eyes at the sight of Neferet.

She gave me a winning smile " Your roommates have arrived"

"roomates?"

"yes 2 of them, were moving you into a larger room" she gave me the keys, she talked some more but I didn't really hear her. I fell asleep soon after.

**_Yes, yes, all that and more to come. So whats with Loren? huh, yup I love leaving you hanging. But anyway, I have decided that I will put Stevie Ray _in this story. yayyy!**


End file.
